Ferrothorn Braxton
, etcetera. So I'll take that which they are involved in... and I'll crush it with my own two hands.|'Braxton' to Solomon in Dirty BloodDirty Blood: Braxton declares his intentions to Solomon. }} ; StauntonUnder-The-Table Dealings: Braxton reveals the name of the organization. | occupation = Commander (Former)Marine Emergency Call: While Solomon and Guy were speaking, Braxton held his tongue. | residence = | alias = | epithet = Zero (ゼロ, Zero)Boy Problems: Doge asks Riz if what he had done were orders from "Zero"--Braxton, his former name while in the Marines. Fallen Dragon Uncanny Alliance: Royal Chief Pieces, Amaka Revived!: Braxton's new epithet is revealed. | jva = | Funi eva = | age = | bounty = 800,000,000 Uncanny Alliance: Royal Chief Pieces, Amaka Revived!: Braxton's bounty is updated. 600,000,000Amaka and Braxton Bounty Update: Braxton's bounty increases. 350,000,000Black Ops: Raid: Braxton's bounty increases yet again. 250,000,000 Merry Christmas: Braxton is gifted an increase for Christmas! 200,000,000Red Berry Wine: Braxton's updated bounty is revealed. 100,000,000 The Golden Siege: Black Widow Attacks El Dorado!: Braxton's official bounty releases in the newspaper. | status = Alive | birth = July 7th | doriki = | relatives = | height = 182cm (6'5" ft.) | weight = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = -- | dfename = -- | dfmeaning = -- | dftype = Paramecia }} , known by the world as, "Justice's Thorn", is a prince of the Yggdrasil Kingdom and youngest son to the Ferrothorn Family. Formerly serving in the Marines as a Commander, he abandoned his position and betrayed his comrades and older brother, Ferrothorn Solomon during the Battle of El Dorado.Dirty Blood: Braxton annouces he'll no longer follow Justice which means he's leaving the Marines. Braxton is currently the leader of an organization known as Staunton and holds a bounty of 800,000,000. Appearance Braxton is about six feet four inches, making him just a few inches shorter than his elder brother Solomon. Despite not being as tall, Braxton is still well built and muscular. He has a beautiful brown skin which is a common trait among his family members. He sports a single gold hoop earring in his left ear. As far as facial features go, Braxton has a sharp chin which fits well with his rather calm expression. He has thin eyebrows, usually in the frowning position, slanted down the middle of his face.Marine Emergency Call: Braxton is introduced and seen. Unlike the rest of his family members who all seem to bear gold eyes, Braxton was born with bloody red eyes that have a deadly gaze. Far different from the rest of his siblings, Braxton was born with white hair due to unknown reasons. It is usually kept nice but stays in a spiky form as though he's undergoing a power-up. Two spiked bangs fall over his face like horns with two small strings much longer coming over his cheeks. While a member of the Marines, Braxton managed to get his hands on a coat with the word "Marine" written on the back rather than justice. He allows it to hang over his shoulders like a cape and could be later justified that he doesn't wear one that reads "Justice" because he doesn't believe in it.Dirty Blood: After confronting Solomon on behalf of Yggdrasil he tells him he won't follow "justice". Personality Introduced as the quiet type, Braxton mostly kept his mouth closed when in large groups and speaking to others. This could be because he always had a plan from the moment he was introduced or simply because he was not a man of many words early on. In fact, he tends to speak in single sentences when talking to other people as demonstrated when he spoke to Draco D. Indiana both times. He spoke highly of his family back at Yggdrasil when he and Solomon were speaking as they waited in the mines for the enemies. Powers and Abilities Haki Kenbunshoku Busoshoku As a member of the Marines and younger brother of Solomon, a man who could be considered a rising master in the art, Braxton has shown to be proficient in the art Busoshoku Haki. He can seemingly cover his entire body in the black armor with relative ease, as shown during his short scuffle with Annabeth.Doc's Call: Braxton reveals his ability to utilize Busoshoku Haki. He can also make his armor "clear", tricking his opponents into believing he hasn't applied it to his body yet. Just as he can apply it to his entire body, he can also do the same to specific portions of his body. This it to help him from taking unexpected and/or immediate injuries from his opponents. Much like his brother and a handful of other users, Braxton can utilize a type of Busoshoku Haki known as Kaito.The Might of Braxton : Braxton shows off his abilities to utilize Busoshoku Haki: Kaito. With Kaito he can remove the stiffness of his movements but still remain very armored. The version of Kaito he utilizes is known as Titan, which is said to have been seen once by a Pirate on the seas many years ago.The Might of Braxton : Jericho is in complete shock once Braxton utilizes the "Titan". Titan takes the form of a gigantic red armor-clad warrior, which stands over two hundred feet tall. The exact things Braxton can achieve with Titan are unknown, but it is to be assumed he can do much more than what he displayed to the Marines present. What was shown, however, was his ability to create swords utilizing the same aura made to construct the Titan.The Might of Braxton : Titan held a sword in each of its hands once it finished forming.. A simple swing was enough to create a shockwave which leveled the entire coast and some of the central town of Brista. Haoshoku During his trip to the Asha Kingdom, Braxton engaged in a heated conversation with Asha's Royal Army members which forced the rebel to unleash and reveal his ability to use Haoshoku Haki.Thy Kingdom Come: Braxton utilizes Haoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit Braxton has stated out of his own mouth that he has devil fruit abilities but neglected to share the name of it because he didn't want to be at a disadvantage.Dirty Blood: After Braxton reveals his brother and his sister's devil fruits, he tells Solomon he can't tell him his own He does mention that his power has the ability to "alter reality", but still didn't give much to go on. Intelligence History Battle of El Dorado Braxton was one of the handful of Marines in the area near El Dorado who'd been called to help deal with the Black Widow Pirates forces. He and Riz were assigned help aid his elder brother, Ferrothorn Solomon, in protecting the Underground Mine. While they were in the mine waiting for their enemy to find the location of the gold, Braxton, and Solomon had a bit of catching up to do. After Solomon asks Braxton how their mother was doing, Braxton responds that he hadn't heard from her much either, but includes that the Kingdom is prosperous.Underground Mine: Braxton tells Solomon the current state of their country. He goes on to add that she hadn't heard from Solomon in a year and hadn't seen him in five. Braxton with telling his brother that their mother misses him and is concerned about him.Underground Mine: Braxton tells Solomon the current state of their country. Their conversation is cut short by the appearance of the Black Widow Pirates, Zahara Annabeth and Draco D. Indiana.Underground Mine: Indiana and Annabeth make their arrivals. Solomon instructs Braxton to deal with Annabeth while he dealt with Indiana and the four would begin to engage in battle. During the course of the battle, Braxton was very sluggish and seemingly uninterested, as he'd ignored quite a few of her words. He even mentions to himself that he was pressed for time and had to act quickly.Underground Mine: Braxton ignores Annabeth.Doc's Call: Braxton remembers he is pressed for time. Braxton took initiative in his fight, attack Annabeth with a pressurized palm of wind hurling her way which she blocked easily. After he sends a few more, Annabeth manages to catch him off guard and get close enough to him and entered his blind side. With the use of his own Busoshoku Haki, he was able to defend her attack. Using his supernatural strength, he grabbed ahold of her and slammed her into the ground.Doc's Call: Braxton blocks and slams Annabeth to the ground. After throwing Annabeth to the ground, Braxton turned his attention to Solomon's own fight. After Indiana manages to outmaneuver Solomon for a moment, the commodore dashed at Indiana only to find himself hurling in the opposite direction after Braxton delivers a powerful blow to his face.Doc's Call: Braxton attacks Solomon before he could hit Indiana. Bounty |} Trivia *Braxton's images were paid commissions. References Category:Marine Commanders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ferrothorn Family Category:Yggdrasil Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Former Marines Category:Humans Category:Staunton Members Category:Haoshoku Haki Users